cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Arquette
David Arquette (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) ''[Benny Jacks]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Paul Reubens. He later returns as a vampire, then dies once again when Luke Perry stabs him in the chest with a wooden stake and pins him to an electrical panel. *''The Killing Box'' (Ghost Brigade; Grey Knight) (1993) [Murphy]: Crucified upside-down by the undead soldiers. *''The Road Killers[[The Road Killers (1994)| '(1994)]] [Bobby]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Ernest Smith and Richard Sarafian Jr.; he dies shortly afterwards when Craig Sheffer and John Pyper-Ferguson check on him. *Wild Bill' '(1995)' [''Jack McCall]: Executed by hanging (off-screen); his death is reported in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Ravenous (1999)'' [Private Cleaves]: Killed (off-screen) by Robert Carlyle; his body is shown afterwards on the roof of the hut. (There was also an earlier dream sequence in which David was hit in the chest with an axe by Guy Pearce.) *''The Grey Zone[[The Grey Zone (2001)| '(2001)]] [Hoffman]: Killed by Nazi troops. *3000 Miles to Graceland[[3000 Miles to Graceland (2001)| '''(2001)]] [Gus]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Kevin Costner, when Kevin, David, and Kurt Russell go out to bury Christian Slater and Kevin shoots his remaining partners. (Kurt survives the shooting.) We only see the flash of the gunshots from behind the building. David's body is shown later on (along with Christian's) when Thomas Haden Church, Kevin Pollak, and the other marshals investigate the crime scene. *''The Darwin Awards'' (2006) [Harvey]: Killed in a car crash after he attaches a jet engine to his car, sending it flying through the air and into a mountain. *''The Tripper[[The Tripper (2006)| '(2006)]] [Muff]: Neck snapped by Christopher Allen Nelson in the woods. *Bone Tomahawk (2015)' [''Purvis]: Eaten by the troglodytes (off-screen); we learn of his death when Lili Simmons informs Kurt Russell. TV Deaths *''Riding the Bullet'' (2004; TV movie) [George Staub]: Killed in a car crash, though he appears as a ghost throughout the rest of the movie. *'[[Creepshow (2019 series)|''Creepshow: Night of the Paw/Times is Tough in Musky Holler (2019)]]' [''Sheriff Deke]: Mauled to death by a zombie. Music Video Deaths *''What If'' (2000) (Creed music video) [Dewey Riley]: Killed (off-screen) when Ghostface is shown jumping off a fire escape above him while talking to Scott Stapp, Mark Tremonti, Brian Marshall and Scott Phillips at the end of the clip. Noteworthy Connections: *Grandson of Cliff Arquette *Son of Lewis Arquette *Brother of Rosanna Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Alexis Arquette, and Richmond Arquette *Ex-husband of Courteney Cox Arquette, David Arquette, David Arquette, David Arquette, David Arquette, David Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Arquette, David Arquette, David Arquette, David Arquette, David Arquette, David Arquette, David Arquette, David Category:Death scenes by accident Arquette, David Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Western Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:War Stars Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:People of Russian-Jewish descent Category:People of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in S. Craig Zahler Movies Category:Siblings Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Tim Blake Nelson Movies Category:Actors who died in Deran Sarafian Movies Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Friends cast members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Disney Stars